


Character Profiles

by PaintingCupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Profiles, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingCupcake/pseuds/PaintingCupcake





	1. Josefa Rodgers

**Josefa Rodgers**

BIO

STORY:  Coelho

FULL NAME: Josefa Rodgers

GENDER: Female

AGE: 16

BIRTHDATE: July 9th, 1959

STATUS: Undead

SPECIES: Ghost

NATIONALITY: Portuguese-American

HEIGHT: 5'7"

WEIGHT: 117lbs

DESIGN

She has short, wavy pink hair and round light brown eyes with a fair skin tone. 

 

PERSONALITY

Chocoholic/Painter/Cat Lover

 


	2. Lenore Orsini

BIO

STORY: Morbid Lunes

FULLNAME: Lenore Orsini

GENDER: Female

AGE: 14

BIRTHDATE: Dec 17th

ZODIAC: Sagittarius

CURRENT RESIDENCE: Clearcliff Lake

SPECIES: Human

HEIGHT: 5'7"

DESIGN

She is a skinny olive-brown skinned girl with curly brown hair and golden-brown eyes. She is usually seen with her black-rimmed glasses and her hair being put into a bun.

PERSONALITY

Lenore is short-tempered, energetic and socially awkward. 

LIKES/DISLIKES

She likes chocolate, and the colors red, black and grey.

RELATIONS

  * Margret Orsini (adopted mother)- imp
  * Thomas Orsini (adopted father)- werebear




	3. Margret Orsini

BIO

STORY: Morbid Lunes

ROLE: Main Protagonist

FULLNAME: Margret Orsini

AGE: 33

GENDER: Female

DATE OF BIRTH: October 25th

STATUS: Alive

MARITAL STATUS: Married

CURRENT RESIDENCE: Clearcliff Lake

SPECIES: Imp

Height: 5'5

DESIGN

In her human disguise, she has tan skin and green eyes with frizzy black hair.

In her natural form, she is short and curvy with grey skin speckled with dark cyan and green eyes. She has frizzy black hair, 2-toed hooves with dew-claws, 4 claws and a tail.

FAMILY

• Lenore Orsini(adopted daughter)

• Thomas Orsini (husband)

 

 


	4. Mariam Morgenstein

BIO

Story: Mariam & Carmen

Role: Main Character

Age: 12-17

Gender: Female

Hometown: San Ramon

Species: Human

Nationality: Mexican-German

DESIGN

Mariam has ivory skin, hazel eyes and long dark brown hair in pigtails. Her main outfit is a gray dress with purple stockings and a black turtleneck. With this, she wears purple scrunchies and brown boots.

PERSONALITY

Despite being a human in a surreal world, Mariam is quite cheerful and innocent, but she gets herself into scary situations due to her curious nature.

FAMILY

• Mira Morgenstern (mother)

• [Unknown Father]

• Gabi Morgenstern (younger sister)

• Phyliss Morgenstern (maternal great-grandmother)

HISTORY

Mariam meets a 1930s ghoul named Carmen at the cemetery

INTERESTS

**Likes:**

• Haunted Houses

• Stuffed animals

• Zombies

• Cats

** Dislikes: **

• Porcelain Dolls

• Abandoned hospitals

TRIVIA

• Mariam was gifted with mediumship/necromancy and it runs in the family.

 


	5. Carmen Copper

BIO

Story: Mariam & Carmen

Role: Main Character

Fullname: Carmen Cooper

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: August 24, 1916

Date of Death: 1930s

Species: Human (formerly), Ghoul

Nationality: Italian

DESIGN

Carmen has very pale, almost chalk-white skin, razor-sharp teeth, claw-like hands and hip-length wiry black hair that conceal her round grey eyes and her large pointed ears. Carmen dresses in dark colors, and she wears a black dress and black shoes. Her blood color is dark-blue.

PERSONALITY

Carmen is a gloomy, cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl, who is almost always sporting a stoic frown. She is interested in occultism, poetry, and the works of Gothic authors, like Edgar Allen Poe and Lovecraft. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly teleport, which often spooks her friends, especially Marimen. Some of her friends refer to her as a "spooky" girl.

ABILITIES

  * **Superhuman Strength:** Carmen is slightly stronger than humans. She can overpower a human but can be fought off.
  * **Superhuman Agility:** Carmen can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting herself.
  * **Superhuman Endurance:** Carmen does not age, doesn't need to breathe, and is immune to drugs, poisons, and gases. Guns and knives can hurt her, but they can't destroy her, enabling her to withstand large caliber weapons and even small explosives.
  * **Heightened Senses:** Carmen can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness.




	6. Viktor Kovac

BIO

STORY: Patcholi

ROLE: Main protagonist

FULLNAME: Viktor Sharma-Kovac

GENDER: Male

AGE: 8

STATUS: Alive

AFFILIATION: Kovac Family, Sharma Family

SPECIES: Human

NATIONALITY: Indian-Slovakian

 

DESIGN

HEIGHT: 4'4ft

WEIGHT: 62lbs

Viktor is tall for his age, and usually wears t-shirts and jeans. He has dark brown hair with hazel eyes and olive-brown skin.

FAMILY

• Mohana Kovac (mother)

• Cyril Kovac (father)

HISTORY

BIRTHPLACE: San Franciso

TRIVIA

• Viktor got his bindi from Mohana, while her bindi is red, his bindi is purple.

 


	7. Robyn Chevalier

INTRO

STORY: Ancestry Falcions

ROLE: Main Protagonist

FULLNAME: Robyn Amelia Chevalier

ALIAS: Robby, Red 131

GENDER: Female

AGE: 17-23

BIRTH-DATE: October 31st, 1998

ZODIAC: Scorpio

ORIENTATION: Bisexual

DOMINANT HAND: Ambidextrous

STATUS: Alive

OCCUPATION: High school student

AFFILIATION: Chevalier Family, Cacciatore Family; Corvus Academy

SPECIES: Vampire/Harpy

NATIONALITY: Italian, French, Russian

LANGUAGES SPOKEN: English, Italian

DESIGN

HEIGHT: 5'10ft

WEIGHT: 126lbs

APPEARANCE: Robyn has her mother's brown-to-white hair and tan skin. She has icy-blue irises with black sclera. She keeps her wavy hair in a bun or braid to keep it out of her way. She has pointed ears, yellow scales and black talons for hands and feet and brown wings.

PERSONALITY

Robyn is a very independent and slightly stubborn person. She is determined to make it on her own in the world and forge her own path without the help of anyone else. (This attitude happened when her parents died). Even in fights, she will sometimes go off and just do her own thing because she believes she can handle it all on her own. She also displays almost motherly behavior towards her siblings. Going hand-in-hand with her tendency to want to do everything herself, is a need to keep everyone else safe. In fights, she's more concerned with keeping everyone else safe than looking after herself and this can put her in dangerous situations. When making decisions, she is quite intuitive. A lot of the time Robyn is able to make snap decisions based solely on her gut feelings.

LIKES & DISLIKES

LIKES:

  * Flying
  * Spicy food
  * Meat
  * Cold weather



DISLIKES

  * Hot weather
  * Sweets
  * Mornings



 

RELATIONS

  * Family: Since her parents died when she was young, Katie and Daniel is the only family she knows. She keeps a picture of them next to her bed, and another beside the front door. As her siblings grew older, Robyn took on more of the household chores, such as cooking and washing the dishes, and they are very close.
  * Nick Walker: Her relation to Nick, if any, is unclear. She could also be in love with Nick and she does seem to care deeply about him. Sometimes, Robyn shows signs of attraction towards Nick, though she denies it.



 FAMILY

  * Dorian Chevalier(father)(32)(Vampire)†
  * Valentine Chevalier(mother)(32)(Harpy)†
  * Jack Everett (foster-father)(turned-vampire)
  * Daniel Chevalier (twin-brother)(17-23)(Vampire-Harpy)
  * Katie Chevalier (younger-sister)(13-19)(Vampire-Harpy)
  * Maxim Everett (adopted brother)(8-14)(Kirin)
  * Anna Everett (adopted sister)(6-12)(Jorogumo)



ABILITIES

POWERS

  * Robyn can regenerate injuries at a rate far greater than that of an ordinary human being (this faster healing ability also makes her virtually immune to poisons and drugs)
  * As a vampire, she has enhanced durability, enhanced strength, enhanced speed and enhanced healing
  * As a harpy, she has a sonic scream, flight, can last a long time without food.



HISTORY

BIRTHPLACE: Oregon

CURRENT RESIDENCE: Bronx, New York

Robyn Amelia Carter was born to Valentine and Dorian Carter on October 31st, 1998. She was filled with joy and loved to play all the time. When Robyn turned five, her parents were killed. After a year, she and her siblings were taken in by Jack Everett.

MISC.

TRIVIA

  * She likes spicy food
  * She hates talking about her feelings
  * Robyn has a prehensile tail.
  * Her hair is naturally white and brown.




	8. Daniel Chevalier

INTRO

STORY: Ancestry Falcions

ROLE: Main Protagonist

FULLNAME: Daniel Chevalier

GENDER: Male

AGE: 17-23

DATE OF BIRTH: October 31st, 1998

ZODIAC: Scorpio

HANDENESS: Right

STATUS: Alive

OCCUPATION: High school student

AFFILIATIONS: Chevalier Family, Cacciatore Family

SPECIES: Vampire/Harpy

NATIONALITY: Italian-French

LANGUAGES SPOKEN: English, Italian, ASL

DESIGN

HEIGHT: 6'2''

APPEARANCE: Daniel stands at a height of 6'2" with a strong, well-muscled body, while still being able to keep his figure lean and athletic. He has unusually pale, milk-white skin and black hair with a white streak due to poliosis. He has pointed ears and his eyes are blue. He has talons that start at his elbows and start at the thighs to feet. He has black iridescent feathers on his hair, cheeks, shoulders, elbows, thighs, and ankles. He has bat wings with feathers.

HEALTH

BLOOD TYPE: AB+

HANDICAPS: Deaf in leaf ear

AIDS: Hearing aid

PERSONALITY

He has a very easy-going personality, which makes him very easy to get along with and is very approachable and talkative when addressed. However, he doesn't always let his own emotions show and often withholds his own opinions on matters.

FAMILY

• Valentine Chevalier née Cacciatore (mother)(32)(Harpy)†

• Dorian Chevalier (father)(32)(Vampire)†

• Jack Everett (foster-father)

• Robyn Chevalier (twin-sister)(17-23)(Vampire-Harpy-Human)

• Katie Chevalier (younger-sister)(13-19)(Vampire-Harpy-Human)

• Maxim Everett (Foster-brother)(8-14)

• Anya Everett (Foster-sister)(6-12)

ABILITIES

POWERS

  * Flight
  * Enhanced strength
  * Retractable claws
  * Enhanced Agility
  * Enhanced lung capacity
  * Sonic scream
  * Night vision



WEAKNESSES

  * Partially deaf



HISTORY

BIRTHPLACE: Oregon, United States

CURRENT RESIDENCE: Bronx, New York

Daniel's mother was a harpy and his father was a vampire, they were both very in love and even more so after Daniel and Robyn were born. A few months after their birth, the family lived in secret. It was all very peaceful and they were all happy with how it was, but at the age of 5, their mother and father were murdered. A year after that incident, he lived with Jack Everett.

MISC.

TRIVIA

  * Daniel is able to sense danger and detect lying.
  * He has more than a fair amount of knowledge on the human body, he knows where to hit to kill or paralyze.
  * He learned ASL because of his hard of hearing
  * Daniel and his sister are skilled at Parkour
  * Has a medical condition called poliosis which causes a patch of hair to lose pigmentation, resulting in the white streak in his hair. This is a hereditary thing passed from his father to him.



ETYMOLOGY

  * Daniel is a male Hebrew name that means 'God is my judge'




	9. Katie Chevalier

INTRO

STORY: Ancestry Falcions

FULLNAME: Kathlyn Chevalier

GENDER: Female

AGE: 13-19

DATE OF BIRTH: April 21st, 2003

ZODIAC: Taurus

HANDENESS: Left

OCCUPATION: Student

AFFILIATION: Chevalier Family, Cacciatore Family

SPECIES: Vampire/Harpy

NATIONALITY: Italian-French

LANGUAGES SPOKEN: English, Italian

DESIGN

HEIGHT: 4'9''

APPEARANCE: She has green-hazel eyes with slit pupils and shoulder-length curly black hair with a white streak in her hair, with a slender frame and light tan skin. She has fangs, pointed ears, and black to blue-green mottling of feathers on her shoulders, hips, and elbows. Her hands, forearms, and knees have a grey-black scaling. Her hands and feet have short talons instead of nails, hardened skin, and scales. She has Raven wings.

HEALTH

BLOOD TYPE: A+

PERSONALITY

Katie is an extremely kind and over-optimistic girl who refuses to let anyone lift a finger for her, and at times she gets spacey. She is very loving and finds things that wouldn't usually be that funny is pretty funny. Her loveliness is proven multiple times, usually, it is directed towards her family and all of her friends. She can be seen as slightly naive too.

FAMILY

  * Dorian Chevalier (father)(32)(Vampire)†
  * Valentine Chevalier nee Cacciatore (mother)(32)(Harpy)†
  * Jack Everett (foster father)
  * Robyn Chevalier (older sister)(17-23)(Vampire-Harpy)
  * Daniel Chevalier (older brother)(17-23)(Vampire-Harpy)
  * Anna Everett (adopted younger sister)(8-14)(Jorogumo)
  * Maxim Everett (adopted younger brother)(10-16)(Kirin)



ABILITIES

Being something of a cross breed between two species with very different abilities, Katie gained some traits from her parent respectively though not all traits from both. From her mother, Katie gained the ability to see in the dark and to see things from far away, her eyesight designed to help with flight. She has the extra muscles and hollow bones that Val possesses for flight as well as the air sacks in her body that allow her to be far lighter in the air overall. She has the healing abilities of her mother as well, making her healing time for injuries and the like half the time it would have been for any other species without such regenerative abilities. She also possesses the illusion ability of her mother. She does not possess the acute hearing of her father as well; Katie's hearing level is at that of a human's level.

Since Katie possesses blood from her vampire father as well, she also gained some abilities in likeness to their own. Though her powers will not be as heavily developed as the twins.

HISTORY

BIRTHPLACE: Oregon

CURRENT RESIDENCE: Bronx, New York

Kathlyn Chevalier was born on April 21, 2001, in Oregon to Dorian and Valentine Chevalier (née Cacciatore). She has an older brother named Daniel (born 1998) and an older sister named Robyn (born 1998).

Her parents died when she was very young, so she was pretty much raised by her siblings and Jack.

MISC.

TRIVIA

  * Katie likes raw meat
  * Katie has very sharp eyesight and she can see eight times better than human beings.
  * She has hollow bones
  * Katie can run/fly at speeds over 150 mph
  * Has a medical condition called poliosis which causes a patch of hair to lose pigmentation, resulting in the white streak in her hair. This is a hereditary thing passed from her father to her.



ETYMOLOGY

  * Kathlyn means 'pure water'.



 


	10. Maxim Everett

BIO

**STORY:** Ancestry Falcion

 **FULLNAME:**  Maxim Everett

 **AGE:** 10-16

 **GENDER:** Male

 **DATE OF BIRTH:** June 16th, 2006

 **ZODIAC:**  Gemini

 **DOMINANT HAND:** Left

 **HOMETOWN:**  Chicago

 **CURRENT RESIDENCE:** Bronx, NY

 **SPECIES:**  Qilin

 **NATIONALITY:**  Irish-Korean

DESIGN

Max's a short boy with two-toed hooves with dew claws. His skin is ivory. He has curly-messy red hair, antlers, a scaled tail with red fur at the tip, and deer-like ears, sharp teeth, and retractable claws. He has gold scales on his arms, fingers, legs, and tail. Maxim also has almond-shaped brown eyes with slit pupils and a forked tongue.

PERSONALITY

Max is a friendly guy with a cheerful attitude and a tendency to dote upon those he loves, regardless of their age or size. He's surprisingly strong for his age and likes to be active and explore.

FAMILY

  * Jack Everett (foster parent)
  * Robyn Chevalier (adopted sister)
  * Daniel Chevalier (adopted brother)
  * Katie Chevalier (adopted sister)
  * Anna Everett (adopted sister)



ABILITIES

  * breathing fire
  * enhanced healing
  * enhanced speed
  * flight
  * enhanced strength



HISTORY

When Maxim was 4, he was placed with a foster father and mother in Chicago; who routinely locked Maxim in a small storage shed. Six months into Maxim's stay, his foster father and mother were found dead in his home, where he was found by Jack.

TRIVIA

  * Max would consume raw meat, and plants on occasion




	11. Anna Everett

INTRO

STORY: Ancestry Falcions

FULLNAME: Sachiko  Yoshida

ALIAS: Anna Everett 

GENDER: Female

AGE: 8-14

BIRTHDATE: December 24th, 2007

ZODIAC: Capricorn

STATUS: Alive

SPECIES: Jorogumo

NATIONALITY: Japanese

ALIGNMENT: Good

DESIGN

Anna has white hair and greyish-blue eyes with albino pale skin. She has six arms, sharp teeth, and four eyes. Her arms and legs are covered by an exoskeleton.  She has five fingers and three toes. She can hide her extra eyes with her hair and her arms with baggy shirts.

PERSONALITY

She is initially shy and reserved but can open up to people that she knows.

LIKES

  * Hot chocolate



FAMILY

  * Jack Everett (foster-father)
  * Robyn Chevalier (foster-sister)(17-23)
  * Daniel Chevalier (foster-brother)(17-23)
  * Katie Chevalier (foster-sister)(13-19)
  * Maxim Everett (adopted-brother)(10-16)



ABILITIES

  * Agility
  * Claws
  * Temperature sensitivity
  * Thread spinning
  * Wall-crawling



MISC.

TRIVIA

  * Anna can be a bit clueless at times.
  * She possesses spinnerets in her wrists and spine and is able to emit silk from there.
  * Due to her Arthropod nature, Anna is very sensitive to both high and low temperatures. Due to this, she cannot tolerate hot baths or snow very well.




	12. Jack Everett

INTRO

STORY: Ancestry Falcions

FULLNAME: Jack Everett

GENDER: Male

AGE: 103 (looks 26)

BIRTHDATE: February 27th, 1915

DEATHDATE: September 20th, 1941

ZODIAC: Pieces

STATUS: Undead

OCCUPATION: Mortician

SPECIES: Vampire(turned)

 

CHARACTER ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Neutral

DESIGN

HEIGHT: 6'4''

APPEARANCE: Jack had a pale complexion and pale gray eyes. He had straight, black-blue hair. Jack is of slightly above average height, about 6'4", and he has a lean, and athletic physique. Jake has a swiss army knife on him at all times, but he barely uses it.

HEALTH

SCAR(S): 

  * Has scratch marks on his arms, chest, and legs
  * Has a double crescent-shaped scar on his neck



PERSONALITY

Jack has another side of him that is loving and caring [he only shows this to the people he likes]. He also teases other people and can be a strict person.

LIKES/DISLIKES

+: Chess

+: Mixed martial arts

+: Challenging missions

-: Sunlight

-: Sweets

FAMILY

  * Robyn Carter (foster daughter)
  * Daniel Carter (foster son)
  * Katie Carter (foster daughter)
  * Maxim (adoptive son)
  * Anya (adoptive daughter)




	13. Nick Walker

INTRO

STORY: Ancestry Falcions

FULLNAME: Nicolas Raymond Walker

GENDER: Male

AGE: 17-23

BIRTHDATE: November 1st, 1998

ZODIAC: Scorpio

STATUS: Alive

OCCUPATION: High school student

AFFILIATION: Walker Family, Masson Family, Holt Family

SPECIES: Werecoyote-Demon

NATIONALITY: Portuguese/Louisiana Creole

DESIGN

HEIGHT: 6'2''(human)/7'6''(werewolf)

WEIGHT: 210lbs(human)/350lbs

APPEARANCE: He has dark-brown messy hair, golden-amber eyes with small black pupils and olive-brown skin with an athletic build. As a werewolf, Nick is about 7 feet in height, has four glowing gold eyes, his mouth has rips in it and has horns and brown fur. 

PERSONALITY

Nick is usually reserved and keeps to himself. He cares deeply for his family and friends. He is very witty and sarcastic. He's sometimes paranoid and sometimes checks emergency exits. 

LIKES/DISLIKES:

+. Raw meat

+. Being outside at night

+. Coffee

+. Spicy foods

-. Veggies

-. Boredom

-. Loud noises

-. Cold weather

RELATIONS

  * Sarah Walker nee Masson



► Mother 

► Cambion 

► Born September 24th, 1970

► Died in 2005 (34)

► Has dark-brown hair

► Has purple eyes

► Necromancy

  * Elias Walker



► Father 

►  Werecoyote

► Born March 5th, 1969

► Died in 2008 (39)

► Has black hair

  * Quinn Walker nee Holt



► Step-mother

► Faoladh

► Born July 5th, 1978

► 38 years old

  * Monique Walker



► Sister

► Werecoyote-Demon

► Born April 18th, 2002

► 14 years old

  * Tamera Walker



► Paternal half-sister

► Faoladh

► Born March 20th, 2006

► 10 years old

ABILITIES

POWERS:

  * Enhanced hearing
  * Enhanced healing
  * Necromancy
  * Enhanced strength



WEAKNESSES

  * Iron, Silver, Holy Objects



HISTORY

  * BIRTHPLACE: Arizona
  * CURRENT RESIDENCE: Bronx, NY



Nick and his sister Monique were born in Arizona, but they moved to New York. His father had just gotten killed at the time of Tami's birth.

 


	14. Monique Walker

.INTRO

STORY: Ancestry Falcions

FULLNAME: Monique Walker

GENDER: Female

AGE: 14-20

BIRTHDATE: April 18th, 2002

ZODIAC: Aries

SPECIES: Werecoyote/Demon

NATIONALITY: Portuguese/Louisiana Creole

DESIGN

HEIGHT: 5'7''

APPEARANCE: She has long straight black hair that falls to the end of her back, olive-brown skin and purple eyes. Her demon heritage is accentuated by her pointed ears and small horns.

PERSONALITY

Monique is confident and energetic. She's also fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened


End file.
